I beg You, come back to Me
by cecil hime
Summary: "T-tou-san, itu Kaa-san!" this is sequel of Without YOU, all is NOTHING fic. SasuHina Twoshot/ :)/ SasuHina slight GaaHina Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Masashi's Chara was Borrowed by Cecil Hime**

**SasuHina**

**.**

**Semoga tidak bosan melihat fic saia beberapa hari ini. **

Setelah membaca review dari readers yang telah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak, saia merasa readers SANGAT benar. Fic Without YOU, all is NOTHING memang agak-agak GAJE. Karena tidak rela Hinata-chan meninggal, so this is the one i have in mind. SEQUEL. But, take it easy because this is just TWOSHOT.

**Happy reading**

.

.

"Untuk apa kau mengajak bertemu?"

"Duduklah dulu. Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah."

"Jadi?"

Karena melihat pria di depannya sepertinya tidak menyukai pertemuan ini lebih lama lagi, pemuda berambut merah itu menyerah dan mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya lalu menyerahkannya pada pria itu.

Walau pemuda berambut merah itu tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa dari orang tersebut, ia tahu bahwa pria di depannya sedang menahan gejolak di dadanya.

"Hinata yang mengusulkannya." Dia hanya tidak ingin disalahkan disini.

"Jangan munafik." Ya, pada dasarnya tetap saja dia punya kesalahan disini.

Kemudian dia merasakan kursi di depannya berderit, pria itu hendak pergi begitu saja.

"Sasuke, tunggu. Aku tidak berbohong ketika ku katakan bahwa Hinata lah yang mengusulkannya, dan kau benar, aku juga salah karena tidak menolaknya."

"Katakan apa maksudmu."

"Aku masih menginginkan Hinata. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya."

"Cih, kau bajingan, Gaara."

Dengan itu Sasuke meninggalkan kafe itu, juga meninggalkan Gaara yang menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukannya, Gaara pun beranjak keluar dari kafe. Ia masih sempat melihat sebuah kertas tebal bercorak merah maroon yang sudah lusuh akibat diremas kuat-kuat di dalam tong sampah dekat kafe. Rasa bersalah kian kentara di raut wajah tampannya.

"Maaf Sasuke" lirihnya sebelum memasuki sebuah ferrari hitam.

Seorang anak kecil mendekati tong sampah dan membuang sebuah es krim yang sudah kotor. Mungkin bekas terjatuh. Tapi bukan itu intinya. Intinya adalah eskrim itu mengenai kertas merah maroon itu dan menutupi sebagian tulisannya hingga yang terbaca hanya 'Undangan', 'Hyuuga Hi—" dan 'Saba—".

.

.

"Teme, berhentilah minum. Kau sudah menghabiskan dua botol penuh."

"Hn."

"Kau terlihat berantakan. Kau tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini."

"Hn."

"Apa yang akan Hikari pikirkan nanti jika kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk?

"..."

"Cih, kau berisik."

Karena Naruto tahu dengan mengatasnamakan Hikari Sasuke pasti akan lebih berpikir jernih. Dan Naruto mengehela nafas lega ketika sahabatnya itu berhenti menenggak bir itu dan perlahan meninggalkan bar itu.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya ketika melihat lampu merah. Dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, Sasuke mengedarkan onixnya ke arah jalan. Enatah kenapa dia sangat membenci yang namanya lampu merah. Benci mobil berwarna hitam. Dan benci melihat aspal. Samar-samar ia masih dapat mengingat potongan kejadian yang dialaminya satu bulan yang lalu.

"_Sasuke-kun, sepertinya Hikari haus. Tolong jaga dia, aku akan membelikan minuman di toko itu."_

"_Hn."_

_Beberapa menit kemudian ia heran melihat Hinata yang berlari ke arahnya dan Hikari dengan wajah panik sambil mengucapkan sesuatu. Sasuke heran, padahal Hikari baik-baik saja di gendongannya. Ada apa dengan Hinata? Setelah Hinata dekat barulah ia mendengar kata-kata wanita itu walaupun terputus-putus. Mobil? Terlambat. Ketika ia membalikkan badannya, ia merasa terdorong. Secara refleks, ia melindungi kepala Hikari dan memelukknya erat-erat ketika mereka terjatuh di aspal._

_Baberapa detik kemudia ia tersadar bahwa ia terdorong ke samping, bukan terpelanting ke depan. Saat ia melihat ke aspal, ia menemukan Hinata dengan kepala berdarah._

Tin,tinnn! Tin...Tinn!

Tersadar dimana ia sedang melamun, ia kembali memajukan mobilnya.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit ia sudah sampai di apartemennya dan menemukan Hikari yang tertidur di sofa.

Sekali lagi, hal yang sudah biasa sejak sebulan terakhir ini. Menambah kebiasaan barunya lagi, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh gadis kecil itu dan membawanya ke kamar. Tak lupa ia kecup keningnya, lalu meninggalkan Hikari. Ia juga butuh tidur, walaupun akhirnya ia tidak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung tidur saja, tapi tangannya sepertinya ingin ia sedikit bernostalgia. Dibukanya laci kecil itu hingga ia kembali melihat kertas hasil lab yang sangat ia benci. Matanya langsung menuju satu kata diurutan paling bawah, yaitu 'KESIMPULAN'.

Dia memang membenci lampu merah. Dia juga memang membenci mobil berwarna hitam. Dan memang, dia juga membenci jalan beraspal. Tapi, di atas semua kebenciannya itu ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri.

"_Itu bukan salahmu Teme, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Pengemudi mobil itu sedang mabuk sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat jalan dengan benar, bahkan tidak menyalakan lampu mobilnya. Wajar kau tidak menyadari kedatangan mobil itu. Lagipula, dia sudah di bawa ke kantor polisi."_

'Tidak. Ini tetap saja keasalahanku. Aku tidak bisa melindungi keluargaku sendiri.'

.

.

Minimarket itu tampak berbeda. Lebih ramai. Karena memanng minggu adalah waktunya bagi sebahagian besar orang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan rumahnya.

"Tou-san, aku ingin es krim."

"Hn."

Sasuke membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Hikari sampai tiba-tiba Hikari berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

"T-tou-san, i-itu Kaa-san." Kata Hikari sambil menjulurkan telunjuknya ke arah dekat toko es krim.

DEG

'H-Hinata'

Wanita itu masih secantik dulu. Rambutnya masih sama, masih sependek bahu bekas pangkas waktu itu. Mungkin hanya bertambah beberapa senti saja. Matanya masih sama antusisnya saat melihat es krim dengan banyak rasa. Cara berpakaiannya masih sama sederhananya dengan dulu. Sederhana, tapi tetap cantik.

Yang berbeda hanyalah bekas luka di dahi kirinya. Akibat... 'Akibat kesalahanku' pikrnya.

Lalu ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba memeluk kaki Hinata.

Hikari? Sejak kapan?

"Kaa-san, hiks... Hikari rindu Kaa-san."

"Eh?" wanita yang dipeluk tentu saja heran. Kaa-san? Apa maksudnya?

"Ekhm. Maaf, anak saya salah orang."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa yang Tou-san katakan? Ini Kaa-san."

"Maaf, anak saya baru saja kehilangan Kaa-sannya. Dia mirip sekali dengan anda."

"Aa, saya mengerti. Kasihan sekali."

Ya, kasihan sekali.

"Ayo, Hikari. Kita pulang."

"Aku t-tidak mau. aku masih mau sama Kaa-san. Hiks."

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh sebentar?" tawar Hinata. Sepertinya dia tidak tega pada anak kecil itu. Atau tidak tega karena alasan lainkah? Entahlah. Dia juga bingung.

.

.

Sepertinya dia hanya lima menit ke toilet. Tapi, sekembalinya ia dari toilet pria berambut merah maroon itu langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Awalnya ia ingin menghampiri calon istrinya, tapi sepertinya hati kecilnya berbicara lain. Tidak seharusnya ia mengambil dunia Hinata 100% kan? Membiarkan pemuda berambut raven disana melepaskan rindu beberapa jam ke depan tidak ada salahnya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat disini. Memilih mendengarkan hati kecilnya, ia pun meninggalkan minimarket itu dan sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Memang tidak salah jika dulu Hinata pernah mencintai lelaki sebaik itu. Dulu.

.

.

"Kaa-san, aku ingin disuapi."

"Hikari, jangan bertindak tidak sopan."

"Tidak apa-apa m-m-"

"Sasuke."

DEG

Hinata tiba-tiba saja merasakat sakit di dadanya. 'Ada apa denganku?' pikirnya

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Hai. Hikari-chan tidak apa-apa memanggilku Kaa-san. Dia gadis yang baik. Namaku Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke-san bisa memanggilku Hinata."

'Benarkah masih boleh? Bagaimana dengan 'Hime', sudah tidak bisa kah?'

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tetap saja senang. Dia tidak menyangka Kami-sama masih mau membiarkannya melihat wajah 'istrinya' itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sebulan ini, ia menampakkan lagi senyumannya. Bukan sekali. Tapi setiap saat.

Bagaimana tidak?

Di depannya Hinata kembali menyuapi anak merka dengan kasih sayang. Senyumnya masih tulus seperti dulu. Cara menyuapkannya juga sama. Dan masih sama caranya mengelap sisa es krim di sudut bibir Hikari ketika makan es krim.

Dia tahu bahwa kebahagiaan saat ini hanyalah sementara. Tapi, dia tidak mau pikiran itu merusak harinya. Ia ingin menikmati waktu itu.

"Setelah ini aku mau jalan-jalan ke taman denga Tou-san dan Kaa-san!"

.

.

"Terima kasih telah membuat Hikari senang."

"Sama-sama. Aku juga senang melihatnya senang. Dia gadis yang cantik. Pasti istri anda cantik sekali."

'Ya. Kau memang cantik Hinata.'

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada istri anda?"

Menyadari ucapannya yang agak lancang, Hinata kembali bersuara.

"Gomen, saya tidak bermak—"

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengalami kejadian yang mengharuskan kami berpisah."

Awalnya Sasuke tidak ingin bercerita, tapi ia ingin mengetahui pendapat Hinata. Layakkah ia dimaafkan atau tidak. keingintahuan itu memenangkan egonya.

"Apa bercerai?"

"Tidak juga. Karena kesalahanku ia mengalami kecelakaan. Waktu itu ada mobil hitam yang dikendarai orang mabuk tanpa menyalakan lampu mobilnya. Mobil itu hampir menabrak kami. Tapi, Hinata menyelamatkan kami sehingga akhirnya dialah yang mengalami kecelakaan itu."

"Aku turut menyesal, Sasuke-san. Istri anda sangat baik."

'Ya. Kau sangat baik Hinata.'

"Tapi itu bukan kesalahan Sasuke-san. Itu memang sudah takdir. Aku yakin istri anda sudah memaafkan Sasuke-san. Dia menyelamatkan kalian, berarti dia sangat mencintai kalian."

'Benarkah? Kau bahkan tidak sudi mengenalku lagi'

Ketika Sasuke mengarahkan matanya ke arah Hinata, Hinata sedang tersenyum. Hikari melambaikan tangan padanya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat Hinata tersenyum lepas seperti ini. Ia benar-benar merindukannya.

"Apa Sasuke-san tidak mencarikan Hikari Kaa-san baru?"

'Apa kau bercanda, Hime?'

"Gomen. Tapi, Hikari masih kecil. Dia butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu."

"Hn. Tapi, aku tidak bisa."

"Apa Sasuke-san menyerah?"

"Bukan menyerah. Aku hanya berusaha bertahan."

"Eh? Kenapa harus bertahan?"

"Karena kami sedang berusaha mencari jawaban."

.

.

Hinata pov

Ah, rasanya segar sekali setelah mandi. Hari ini hari yang melelahkan sekligus mengasikkan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa rasanya hatiku senang sekaligus sesak saat bersama Hikari dan Sasuke-san. Mungkin karena aku menyukai Hikari sekaligus juga kasihan karena Hikari kehilangan Kaa-sannya dan Sasuke-san kehilangan istrinya.

Aku dapat merasakan Sasuke-san sangat mencintai istrinya. Apakah nanti Gaara-kun juga akan begitu jika ia kehilanganku? Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Mengapa aku membandingkan Gaara-kun dengan Uchiha-san? Tentu saja Gaara-kun akan mencintaiku juga.

Aku tidak dapat melupakan apa yang dikatakan Uchiha-san tadi.

.

"_Karena kami sedang berusaha mencari jawaban."_

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Apakah ia baik-baik saja sekarang? jika ia tidak baik-baik saja, apakah ia bisa memaafkanku? Atau jika dia mau memaafkanku masih sudikah ia berbicara padaku, atau bahkan sekedar melihat wajahku? Apakah ia masih mencintaiku? Jika tidak, apa itu artinya kesalahan yang ku buat terlalu besar? Atau jika ia masih mencintaiku, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak kembali padaku? Kenapa ia bahkan tidak mengingatku? Apa itu artinya ia memang ingin melupakanku? Atau apak—"_

"_Hiks...Hiks.." melihat wanita yang ia cintai itu menangis, ia pun berhenti. Ia terlalu emosi. Karena dia memang sudah lama menyimpan pertanyaan itu. Rasanya tidak nyaman jika tidak keluar._

"_Aku membutuhkan jawaban itu. Aku akan bertahan. Sampai dia sendiri yang mengijinkanku untuk berhenti."_

.

Sampai sekarang saja aku masih tetap menagis ketika mengingatnya. Padahal aku bukan lagi gadis yang cengeng sekarang. Tapi itu memang menyesakkan dan membuatku tidak berhenti menangis. Aku dapat merasakan rasa kehilangan dan rasa bersalah yang dirasakan Sasuke-san. Dadaku juga ikut sesak mendengarnya. Tidak, jangankan mendengarnya, dengan mengingatnya saja sudah cukup membuatku sulit bernafas. Sesak. Itu terlalu menyakitkan. Dan rasanya sangat tidak enak.

.

"_Hiks, maaf. T-tapi kenapa Sasuke-san memilih bertahan? Bu-bukankah istri Sasuke-san telah meninggal?"_

"_Tidak aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."_

"_Tapi, bukankah istri anda mengalami kecelakaan?"_

"_Hn."_

"_..."_

"_Dia... dia amnesia."_

"_..."_

"_Dia melupakanku. Ketika ia terbangun ia hanya ingat keluarga dan mantan pacarnya. Dia tidak mengingatku. Bahkan Hikari."_

"_..."_

"_Dokter bilang dia tidak boleh dibebani pikiran. Biarkan dia mengetahui yang ia ingat saja. Aku tidak dapat melupakan wajah senangnya ketika mantan pacarnya itu menjenguknya. Dan di atas itu semua aku terlalu takut untuk menjumpainya. Aku tidak berani lagi menawarkan kebahagiaan padanya, karena buktinya ia terluka bersamaku. Jadinya, seperti inilah aku dan Hikari."_

"_T-tidak bisakah lagi semuanya diperbaiki?"_

'_Hanya kau yang dapat menjawabnya, Hinata.'_

"_Mereka akan menikah minggu depan."_

.

tbc

.

.

Akhirnya ngetiknya selesai jugag. Langsung publish ah... LOGIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Thanks to all reviewer yang telah menyempatkan diri memberikan masukan maupun pendapatnya tentang fict ini, baik yang login maupun non login.**

**Happy Reading**

.

_._

" _Aku, Sa- ingin melamar Hyuuga Hinata bukan karena perjodohan. Tapi karena aku, Uch- sangat mencintai Hyuuga Hinata."_

Perempuan cantik itu masih terus mengingat mimpinya yang sudah berulang beberapa hari ini. Awalnya, ia mengira itu hanya khayalan atau mimpi biasa, tetapi sekarang? Mengapa sampai tiga hari berturut-turut? Dan kata-kata itu selalu sama setiap ia memimpikannya. Ia tidak mengingat sama sekali siapa yang berbicara dengannya, ia hanya mengingat tempat itu. Taman.

Ia sebenarnya ingin menayakan saja pada Gaara. Tapi Gaara sedang berada di luar kota dan baru kembali besok malam.

"Mungkinkah Gaara-kun pernah melamarku dan aku lupa?"

.

.

Dia benar-benar kacau hari ini.

Ia tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya malah semakin tidak tenang. Semua yang ia kerjakan rasanya tidak benar. Masalahnya dengan wanita yang masih berstatus sebagai istrinya itu tidak dapat lepas dari pikirannya. Ia memang senang bertemu Hinata waktu itu. Tapi hanya ketika mereka benar-benar bisa berbicara, saling menatap dan sama-sama memperhatikan Hikari. Ya, hanya hari itu saja. Setelah itu perasaannya semakin kacau. Ia semakin tidak bisa berpura-pura seolah-olah perpisahannya dengan Hinata tidak berpengaruh pada dirinya sama sekali.

Sepertinya, pertemuan itu membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk melepaskan Hinata.

Itu yang pertama.

Yang kedua adalah berkas-berkas yang paling tidak pernah terpikirkannya akan ia sentuh sama sekali berada dihadapannya sekarang. Memang tidak ada salahnya pria berambut merah itu mengirimkannya padanya, bahkan sangat aneh jika berkas-berkas ini tidak dikirim padanya sama sekali. Tapi, tetap saja rasanya ia tidak terima dengan semua ini. Dalam mimpi sajapun ia tidak pernah terpikirkan.

Kring..kring...

"Hn?"

"Apa kau sudah menerimanya?"

"Hn."

"Ku harap kau bisa menandatanganinya secepatnya Sasuke."

"..."

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin ku sampaikan. Besok aku akan menyuruh bawahanku untuk mengambilnya kembali."

"..."

"Sampai jump—"

"Bagaimana jika –"

Berbicara disaat yang sama memang tidak efektif.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hn."

"..."

"Bagaimana jika –"

.

.

Seusai mengatakannya, pria di seberang menutup teleponnya dan membiarkan pria Uchiha itu hanya dapat mendengar bunyi tuut..tuutt beberapa kali. Lalu ia menatap berkas di depannya dan merobeknya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Akan kupastikan aku tidak akan menyentuh surat cerai sialan ini lagi."

.

.

Sasuke pastinya sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Hinata di akhir pekan dan ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ketika ia melihat Hinaya di dekat rak-rak buah dan sayur ia lalu mendekatinya lalu pura-pura membeli sayuran tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata.

"S-sasuke-san."

Tepat seperti perkiraannya.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau mengingatku? Aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu.

"Hn. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaan Hikari-chan?"

Ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Dia semakin merindukan Kaa-sannya. Dia tidak mau makan, aku sudah mencoba memasakkan makanan untuknya. Tapi, sama saja. Ia tidak mau."

Untuk yang satu ini ia tidak berbohong. Hikari memang sulit makan. Jika sifat Hinata tidak berubah, maka ia akan merasa kasihan pada Hikari dan—

"B-bagaiman jika saya yang memasak hari ini untuknya?"

Dan berhasil.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

Pasti dia mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Aa, tentu saja tidak. Aku sedang luang."

Karena kau terlalu baik, Hime.

"Hn. Baiklah."

.

.

Sasuke kecewa melihat ekspresi Hinata yang biasa saja saat melihat rumah mereka. Sama sekali melupakanku kah? Pikirnya miris.

"Rumah anda sangat nyaman Sasuke-san. Aku sangat menyukainya. Ini seperti rumah impianku." Kata Hinata saat melihat keadaan rumah itu.

Tentu saja. Kau yang mendesain ruangan ini, Hime.

"Hn."

"Aku akan memanggil Hikari. Kau boleh menggunaan dapur di sebelah sana. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau panggil saja aku."

"Hai, arigatou."

.

.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Hikari yang hampir tertidur. Setelah menyuapi Hikari makan, mereka berbincang-bincang tentang TK yang akan Hikari masuki. Dia sangat senang dapat membuat anak kecil itu lahap memakan masakannya. Dan hatinya kembali mriris memikirkan Kaa-san Hikari yang tidak bisa bersama mereka.

"Tidurlah. Kau sudah tampak ngantuk, Hika-chan."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa Hika-chan?"

"Aku takut jika nanti aku terbangun Kaa-san pergi lagi."

"..."

"Kaa-san jangan pergi lagi."

"Hai."

Dengan jawaban itu Hikari tersenyum senang lalu tertidur.

Hinata merasa sudah terlalu lama disini, jadi ia putuskan untukmencari Sasuke dan pamit pulang. Ketika ia hendak beranjak pergi, ia menangkap sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan melalui ekor matanya. Sebuah foto. Dalam foto itu nampak sepasang keluarga yang sangat berbahagia. Sasuke-san dan keluarganya. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah perempuan yang di samping Sasuke-san dan menggendong Hikari.

Saking terkejutnya, ia terhuyung ke belakang sampai ia merasa ia menabrak seseorang.

"S-sa-sasuku-s-san?"

Sasuke tahu maksud Hinata karena sudah sejak tadi ia berada di belakangnya.

"Hikari sedang tidur. Apa kau ingin sedikit berjalan-jalan?"

.

.

Sudah setengah jam lebih, tapi keduanya malah lebih memilih terdiam. Lama-lama keingintahuan Hinata membuatnya tidak dapat menahan pertanyaannya.

"Siapa perempuan di foto itu, Sasuke-san?"

Kau

"Istriku."

"K-kenapa bisa?"

"Kau ingat ketika Hikari memanggilmu Kaa-san ketika di minimarket beberapa hari yang lalu?

"Aa,,, ternyata kami benar-benar mirip, ya."

"Hn."

Menyadari hari yang mulai sore, Sasuke memberanikan diri memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk kesempatan terakhirnya.

"Aku juga sering membayangkanmu sebagai istriku."

**Hinata pov**

"Aku juga sering membayangkanmu sebagai istriku."

A-apa maksudnya?

"..."

"Taman ini adalah taman kesukaannya. Aku biasa menggenggam tangannya ketika kami berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman ini."

"..."

"Bolehkah aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

Untuk apa?

"Aku merindukan istriku. Aku rindu memegang tangannya. Bolehkah?"

"..."

Tapi, aku sudah mempunyai Gaara-kun.

"Sebentar saja."

Kami-sama, Gaara-kun maafkan aku.

"B-baiklah."

"Aku selalu ingin terus dapat menggenggam tangan istriku terus seperti ini."

'_Aku ingin terus menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini, Hime'_

'_Bukankah kita selalu melakukannya -kun?'_

Kepalaku pusing. Kenapa mimpi itu muncul di saat seperti ini? Siapa?

'_Tidak. Genggaman tangan ini akibat perjodohan itu. Sangat lemah. Aku ingin genggaman yang lebih kuat untuk bisa menahanmu terus denganku.'_

Kepalaku sangat sakit rasanya. Aku ingin kejadian-kejadian itu tidak melayang-layang lagi dipikiranku karena kepalau seperti dipukul rasanya. Tapi aku sangat penasaran dengannya. Aku yakin itu bukan hanya sebuah khayalan. Itu terasa nyata. Dalam mimpi ataupun dalam sadarku.

"Hinata."

Aku familiar dengan suara ini, cara memanggilnya, dan nada suaranya yang terkesan datar tapi sangat dalam memanggilku.

"A-ada apa sasuke-san?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Duduklah."

Taman itu memang menyediakan tempat duduk bagi para pejalan kaki.

"Apa kau mau mendengarkan ketika aku melamar istriku?"

"E-eh? Bolehkah?"

"Hn. Tentu saja. Kau harus menjawabnya sesuai yang ada dalam hatimu."

Anggukan yang kuberikan pada Sasuke-san membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. Sebegitu rindukah dia pada istrinya? Kenapa istri Sasuke-san bisa melupakan suami yang begitu mencintainya?

"Hinata..."

"Aku ingin terus menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini, Hime"

DEG

'_Bukankah kita selalu melakukannya -kun?' _

K-kenapa bisa sama? Ah, Sasuke-san menunggu jawabanku.

"Bukankah kita selalu melakukannya, Sasuke_-kun?_

Kami berdua sama-sama terkejut dengan jawabanku. Aku terkejut mengapa aku dapat mengatakannya. Bukankah itu 'khayalanku' tadi, untuk apa aku mengikutinya? Dan kenapa Sasuke-san sangat terkejut?

"Tidak. Genggaman tangan ini akibat perjodohan itu. Sangat lemah. Aku ingin genggaman yang lebih kuat untuk bisa menahanmu terus denganku."

T-tidak mungkin bisa kebetulan sama seperti ini. Kepalaku bertambah pusing saja. Aku ingin mengakhirinya saja. Tapi, aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Apa aku pernah berjumpa dengan Sasuke-san?

'_Aku tidak mengerti S-Sasuke-kun' _

Itu terjadi lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti S-Sasuke-kun"

Lalu dapat kulihat Sasuke-san tersenyum padaku. Genggaman tangannya makin erat tapi tetap nyaman. Nyaman? Ada apa denganku Kami-sama? Maafkan aku Gaara-kun.

"Aku ingin genggaman tangan kita tak kan pernah putus."

"..."

" Aku, Sasuke Uchiha ingin melamar Hyuuga Hinata bukan karena perjodohan. Tapi karena aku, Uchiha Sasuke sangat mencintai Hyuuga Hinata."

DEG

Mimpi itu, apakah nyata?

Kenapa bisa sama seperti dalam mimpiku?

Atau apa aku pernah mengalaminya dengan Gaara-kun? Tapi aku sangat mengingat setiap saatku dengan Gaara-kun. Tidak ada lamaran seperti ini. Aku tidak mungkin mengetahui persis lamaran Sasuke-san pada istrinya, bukan? Lalu kenapa semuanya terasa pas?

Aku masih ingat jelas kejadian-kejadian antara aku dan Gaara-kun. Saat Gaara-kun memintaku jadi pacarnya, saat Gaara-kun setiap minggu membawakanku kue coklat ke apartemen, saat Gaara-kun akan mengajakku makan malam jika aku lupa meneleponnya, saat Gaara-kun mengerjakan semua pekerjaan apartemen karena aku demam, dan saat pertama kalinya aku dan Gaara-kun bertengkar karena hubungan kami merenggang. Ah! Benar juga. Hubungan kami pernah renggang, setelah itu, setelah itu, apa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?

Agghh.. kepalaku sakit memikirkannya.

"Hi-hinata? Apa kau sakit?"

"T-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya aneh mendengar Sasuke-san menyebut namaku langsung, bukan nama istri Sasuke-san."

"Tidak ada satu kata pun yang kuubah saat melamar istriku waktu itu."

"Maksud Sasuke-san apa?"

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa benar-benar seperti itulah kalimat yang kuucapkan pada istriku tanpa sedikit pun ada kata yang berubah? Bagaimana jika nama istriku adalah Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Ah, bukan. Namanya Uchiha Hinata."

"..."

"..."

Sepertinya ini sudah cukup. Sakit di kepalaku sudah tak dapat ku tahan. Lagipula aku mulai tidak mengerti kemana tujuan pembicaraan ini. Semuanya tiba-tiba rumit. Mengapa seolah-olah aku terlibat di dalamnya? Bukankah aku hanya seorang gadis yang sudah memiliki tunangan dan akan menikah beberapa hari lagi, dan hanya kebetulan sebelum hari itu aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-san dan anaknya? Sesederhana itu, kan?

Lalu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?

"G-Gomen, Sasuke-san. Aku harus pergi. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Haha."

Aku tahu saat itu tawaku pasti terdengar hambar. Tapi aku benar-benar pergi. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku luruskan.

"..."

"Aku ingin mencari Gaara-kun."

Ya. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah Gaara-kun. Semoga dia sudah tiba.

**Hinata pov end**

Lalu genggaman itu lepas dan menyadarkan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya bahwa ikatan pernikahan mereka juga tidak mampu menggenggam tangan Hinata agar selalu ada dengannya.

"Kesempatan terakhirku, juga tidak bisakah?" lirihnya.

.

.

**Hinata pov**

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa ada yang aneh ketika aku terbangun di rumah sakit tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa sesuatu sedang disembunyikan keluargaku ketika tiba-tiba mereka selalu memperhatikanku berlebihan dan menatapku khawatir.

Seharusnya aku tidak melupakan kenyataan bahwa aku dan Gaara-kun hampir putus waktu itu sebelum aku tiba-tiba terbangun di rumah sakit dan tidak mengingat apa-apa.

Seharusnya aku juga tahu bahwa belakangan ini sikap Gaara-kun padaku dibandingkan saat kami pacaran dulu lebih sopan, ia bahkan jarang menggenggam tanganku dan tidak pernah lagi menciumku, walau sekedar di pipi.

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa gadis kecil seperti Hikari tidak mungkin salah mengenal Kaa-sannya. Bukankah anak kecil tidak pandai berbohong?

Seharusnya aku merasa aneh kenapa aku sangat mengenal dapur rumah Sasuke-san. Aku tahu dimana letak panci, aku tahu dimana letak pisau, aku tahu dimana letak bumbu, aku tahu—ah, bagaimana bisa?

Seharusnya,

Seharusnya aku tidak sebodoh ini.

Tapi, aku juga tidak percaya jika Gaara-kun dan keluargaku membohongiku dan menyembunyikan ini semua dariku.

Dan lebih dari itu, aku tidak percaya bahwa aku pernah menikah. Sasuke-san? Tidak mungkin kan?

Aku harus mendengarnya langsung dari Gaara-kun.

**Hinata pov end**

.

.

Pria berambut merah itu terkejut melihat Hinata yang sudah berdiri di depan apartemennya. Dia dapat melihat wanita itu mondar-mandir tidak sabaran. Membuat rasa ingin tahu pria Sabaku itu semakin menjadi. Apakah Sasuke? Apakah aku lagi yang akan mengalah kali ini?

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan Gaara-kun."

Dengan itu pria itu tahu bahwa memang itulah yang pasti akan dibicarakan Hinata.

.

.

"Gaara-kun, aku mohon kau menjawabnya dengan jujur. Kau berjanji?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sebenarnya kenapa aku berada di rumah sakit waktu itu?"

"Bukanka—"

"Tidak. Jangan katakan lagi jika aku hanya jatuh dari tangga Gaara-kun."

"..."

"Kau sudah berjanji akan berkata jujur padaku Gaara-kun."

"..."

"Mengapa aku tiba-tiba berada di rumah sakit dan tidak mengingat apa-apa? Mengapa Gaara-kun menjaga jarak denganku? Mengapa keluargaku selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku? Dan mengapa anak perempuan Sasuke-san memanggilku Kaa-san? Kenapa Sasuke-san memiliki istri yang mirip dengaku? Atau mengapa Sasuke-san memiliki istri yang bernama Uchiha Hinata? Mengapa—"

"Hinata."

"..."

"Kau memang Uchiha Hinata."

.

.

Hinata merasa seperti kurcaci kecil di bandara itu. Wajahnya terus ia palingkan ke sana kemari hanya demi mencari seseorang.

"_Sebentar lagi ia akan ke luar negeri. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah menuju bandara. Kau boleh mengejarnya."_

Kata-kata Gaara masih ternginag di telinganya.

Sedang sibunya ia mencari orang tersebut, tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang dan hampir terjatuh jika orang tersebut tidak memegang tangannya. Detik berikutnya ia menyadari siapa orang itu.

"S-sasuke-san."

Pria itu tentu saja terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu. Ia sangat senang. Sebulan lebih sudah ia tak pernah merasakannya lagi. Di balasnya pelukan Hinata lebih erat.

"Hinata? Syukurlah kau belum berangkat."

"Maksud Sasuke-san apa?"

"Bukankah kalian akan menikah di luar negeri?"

"..."

"Dasar bodoh."

Keduanya menoleh pada asal suara.

"Gaara-kun? Mengapa Gaara-kun ada disini?"

'Kenapa Hinata bertanya seperti itu?' pikir Sasuke.

"Khe, tidakkah kau ingin mengantar kepergianku Hinata? Sebentar lagi aku akan take-off."

"T-tapi—"

"Semoga kau dapat menjaganya dan membahagiakannya Uchiha."

"Hn. pasti."

Sepertinya Uchiha itu sudah dapat membaca keadaan yang diciptakan Sabaku itu.

"Kenapa kau baru berpikiran mengejarnya sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari awal?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Paling tidak undangan itu tidak perlu disebar. Jadi kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya."

Hinata mungkin terlihat bingung dan tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Gaara. Tapi, si Uchiha itu tentunya mengerti terlihat dari seringaiannya.

"Sayonara, Hinata."

Dengan itu Gaara meninggalkan mereka hendak menuju pesawat. Gaara masih dapat mendengar Sasuke menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dengan suara yang pelan.

'Dasar Uchiha' rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

"Sasuke-san, sampai kapan kau akan memelukku?"

"Sampai aku percaya kau telah mengingatku."

"A-aku memang belum mengingamu, Sasuke-san. Aku hanya mengingat potongan kecilnya. Dan itu hanya samar-samar. Aku bahkan hampir tidak mempercayainya."

"..."

"Sasuke-san?"

"Jadi kau belum juga mengingatku?"

Hinata lalu melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Sasuke.

"Aku memang belum mengingatmu, Sasuke-san. Tapi aku berjanji akan mengingatmu lagi. Untuk itu, aku membutuhkanmu."

Karena terlalu bahagia mendengar perkataan Hinata, Sasuke memeluk badan mungil itu lagi dan membisikkan kata-kata terimakasih yang sama sampai membuat Hinata tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih Hinata. Terima kasih karena telah kembali padaku. Aku dan Hikari, kami membutuhkanmu, kau tahu?"

Anggukan Hinata dapat ia rasakan di bahunya. Dan dengan itu ia mengeratkan pelukannya tidak peduli bahwa mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

.

Dari ketinggian kapal, pria itu dapat melihat pasangan itu berpelukan erat.

Setiap orang memang senang jika orang yang dicintainya bahagia, tapi bahagia dengan orang lain tentunya berbeda. Bagaimana pun juga rasa sakit itu tidak dapat ditepisnya. Walaupun hanya satu atau dua tetes, cairan bening itu keluar juga dari matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

.

.

Dengan kedua tangan yang masih memeluk Hinata, Sasuke menatap kepergian Gaara di ketinggian. 'Terima kasih telah memberikan satu kesempatan terakhir, Gaara'. Ia masih ingat pembicaraan mereka waktu itu.

"_Sampai jump—"_

"_Bagaimana jika –"_

_Berbicara disaat yang sama memang tidak efektif._

"_Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"_

"_Hn."_

"_..."_

"_Bagaimana jika dia mengatakan seharusnya aku tidak hanya menunggu tapi harus mengejarnya?"_

"_Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."_

"_Kau mengerti, Gaara Sabaku."_

_Lumayan lama sampai pria di seberang sana membalas ucapannya. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar helaan nafas pria itu walaupun samar._

"_Kalau begitu itu adalah kesempatan terakhirmu, Uchiha."_

.

.

Tamat

.

.

**Omake**

"Sasuke-san, sebenarnya apa maksud Gaara-kun dengan undangan yang telah disebar itu?"

Senyuman suaminya itu tidak membuatnya puas.

"Baiklah, malam ini aku tidur di kamar Hika-chan saja."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu Sasuke-kun harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Artinya kau harus bersiap-siap dengan lamaran ketigaku."

"E-eh?"

"Dan bersiap-siaplah untuk pesta pernikahan kita yang kedua."

"Na-nani?"

"Setelah itu kau harus sudah mengingatku lagi dan berhenti memanggilku Sasuke-san. Kau mengerti, Hime?"

"..."

Berhenti memasang raut wajah seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu seterkejut itu. Atau—

CUP

Tebak,

Kening, Pipi, atau tempat lain?

.

.

**Gomen, jika endingnya jadi makin GAJE. **

**Karena sudah berjanji membuat TWOSHOT, jadinya tidak bisa kalau tidak GAJE seperti ini. Alurnya berantakan, feelnya gag dapet, deESbe. **

**Dan maaf juga untuk typo, saya tidak sempat mengedit dua kali.**

**Gomen. Dan maaf jika ke depannya saia akan agak lelet up date karena sedang banyak kegiatan dan tugas.**

**Arigatou.**


End file.
